Life After Death
by FreckledSatan
Summary: After the death of Jenny, Alice is found guilty. While Alice learns the ropes of prison, her friends must learn to survive without her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even belong here really. I didn't do it. She died, and nobody even knows how she died. I didn't like her, sure. But I wouldn't _kill_ her. It wasn't weird for me not to like her either because 1: she stole my story. I mean I worked on that thing for hours and she just up and took it. I didn't get any money from it either, just saying. 2: she pissed off everyone. Literally _everyone _she came in contact with. She would find some way just to get under your skin like some weird parasite or something and then act like she hadn't done a single thing. It was fucked up, really. And I truly have no idea how poor Shane put up with her. I really think that if you asked all of my friends that they'd all tell you that they hate Jenny Schecter. But would we kill her? No. Strangle her? Maybe. But _murder_? Never.

"I just need you to strip so I can search you."

The guard, who looked barely female, said. Alice took off her shirt.

"All of it."

The guard said impatiently.

_"All of it?"_

Alice asked in her high pitched voice. The guard nodded. After stripping, bending over, touching her toes, coughing, the works; the guard gave Alice her things. A towel, one change of tan pants and a shirt, socks, a white thermal, underwear, and a toothbrush.

"Um, excuse me, do I get any soap?"

"Nope. You'll buy that from the Magazine when your cash comes in."

"What? But that's not for another week!"

Alice's jaw dropped. The guard looked at her, shrugged, and shoved her through the door where two guards grabbed the upper parts of her arms and led her down the hallways. Many of the other prisoners stared at her, looking her up and down.

They took her to her cell. Or room. You could call it either, really. There were two beds, one pushed against each wall. A shelf, one half for her, and one half for her cellmate. That was basically it. No bars, or a cell door, nothing but a doorway shaped gap between two walls that led to the hallway where multiple other cells like this were. It was almost like a giant colony of ants in their ant hills.

"Hey."

A voice behind her said. She turned around, and suddenly jumped backward. A short, scrawny girl with greasy brown hair that was turning gray. She was pale and had large purple bags under her blue eyes. Open red sores peppered her face.

"Uh, hi."

Alice said.

"I'm Stevie."

The girl smiled. Her teeth were mostly missing and they were mainly yellow and cracked.

"Alice, Alice Piazecki."

She introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Alice."

"You must be my cellmate."

"Oh, no."

Stevie waved her hand.

"Quinn's your cellmate. Believe me, you don't wanna mess with Quinn."

She chuckled and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Stevie."

"Hm?"

"Do they give us coffee?"  
>"Coffee? No, we get water. On good days we get grape juice boxes. But we don't get the straws, <em>too many stabbings<em>."

She whispered. Before Alice could ask anymore questions, Stevie was already gone. Alice set her small pile of things on one of the beds and sat next to it. She ran her hands through her blonde hair, sighing. This whole thing was just fucked up. Completely and utterly fucked up.

She shouldn't even be here. She hadn't killed Jenny. When she found Jenny, floating in the pool, her body lifeless and cold, she was dead. Alice hadn't done it. She wasn't even near Jenny when she'd died.

It started at the goodbye party. Of course Bette and Tina were doing something important like always. But this time the important thing was them moving from LA all the way to New York, besides their friends protests of course. The goodbye party was thrown by no other but Jenny. The close group of friends had gathered there to drink, laugh, and cry before Bette and Tina took off for their new home. It was pretty certain that everyone at the farewell party was angry at Jenny but not a single one of them would ever kill her. They wouldn't kill anyone, no matter who. And now Alice was being punished for it.

What was her opinion? Jenny had definitely been murdered. It was just uncertain who. If Alice really had to guess of who killed their once dear friend Jenny Schecter...she wouldn't be able to make a choice. Not Bette, she's too proffesional. Not Tina, she's too nice. Not Helena, she's too kindhearted (even though she's already been to prison on different charges). Not Kit, she's too wise. Not Max, he's way to gentle and caring. It couldn't of been Shane either. She loved Jenny. Cared for her in every way possible. And from last she'd heard, according to Helena, Shane had gotten back on coke and partying all night.

The court had ruled her guilty because she was the one who'd found Jenny after offering to go find her to watch the video with them. She was already upset over Tasha leaving, she'd had multiple reasons to want to get revenge on Jenny. So, it seemed like the most logical answer would be that Alice had murdered her. She remembered all her friends' faces when the jury had found her guilty. Bette was crying as Tina screamed. Helena held Shane as they both weeped. Kit stood with her mouth open, staring in confusion. And Tasha...well, she nearly hurdled the damn benches to try and punch the judge. Which lost her a good job as a police officer. Unfortunatley, Max couldn't be there. He was giving birth that day to a little boy named Lucas.

Lucas would become the replacement of Angelica when Bette and Tina moved away. Shane especially needed it.

"Hey."

A rough voice a few feet away from her said. She looked up to see a tall, freckle faced woman with large brown eyes and her green hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh, hi."

Alice sniffled, wiping away a few tears.

"What are you in here for?"

She asked, sitting down on the bed across from the one Alice was on.

"Well... I'd rather not talk about that."

"That's alright. I'm in here for stealing my ex-girlfriend's car. They got me with seven years."

Yeah? Try 30.

Alice thought. The woman laid down on her back.

"I'm Quinn."

"Alice. Alice Piazecki. You might know me from The Look. I was on there for a little while before they fired me."

She smiled.

"Never heard of it."

Quinn shrugged and looked over at her.

"You should probably make your bed before light's out."

"Oh! Yeah, totally."

Alice jumped up and began to make her bed. She didn't know what Stevie was talking about. Quinn seemed fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"This fucking sucks."

Helena sighed as the girls sat around their usual table at The Planet. Kit, Bette, Tina, Tasha, Max, and Shane, all silent.

"Damn right it does. She doesn't belong in there."

Bette said. Tina held her head.

"Guys, what are we going to do? She didn't kill Jenny. I think it was fucking Nikki. She was hiding in our bushes and she was pissed at Jenny."

"Everyone was pissed at Jenny."

Max said as he held baby Lucas in his arms. Everyone except Shane nodded.

"But...none of us would ever hurt her."

Kit said through tears. Helena bit her lip and rung her hands.

"Guys, I swear, if they would allow it, I would instantly post bail. I-"

"No, Helena we know. We already appreciate it so much for you paying for the funeral. You don't have to do anymore."  
>Tasha piped up.<p>

"We have to get her out of there."

Tina nearly shouted.

"I'm sure she'll be fine if she was anything like me when I was in prison. All she has to do is negotiate with people. That's it."

"Helena you found a pimp. ALice isn't gonna find a pimp."

Bette shook her head, standing up.

"We have to go get Angelica unregistered from school. We'll be back later."

She slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed Tina's hand, leading her out of the cafe.

"How much longer are they staying?"

Tasha asked.

"Just until the funeral. Then they're leaving in the morning."

KIt answered. Baby Lucas began to cry.

"He's probably hungry. Here let me take him."

Kit picked him up out of Max's arms and took him behind the counter.

"Is there any way we could get her out for at least the funeral?"

Tasha asked.

"I don't know Tasha. I'm not a lawyer."

Helena scoffed.

"You're definitely not a lawyer."

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up! Both of you! You're acting like a couple of preschoolers."

Shane who had been completely silent all this time yelled, causing many of the other customers to stare at them. She stood up, shook her head at them and stopped out, slamming the glass door behind her. She got in her Jeep and drove off, screeching her tires.

"Damn."

Kit said.

"What's wrong with her?"

Helena asked.

"Well, her girlfriend got murdered and her best friend just got arrested for it."

Tasha said in her stern voice.

"Why aren't you freaking out T? I know you're cool and collected and all of that but, your girlfriend's in jail. Doesn't that make you freak out at least a little?"

Max asked.

"How I see it...Alice isn't who she was when I met her."

Tasha sighed. Helena stared at her.

"You think Alice did it?"

"No...yes. I don't know. All the evidence they have, points to her. But the Alice I know would never hurt anyone. Let alone kill someone."

"I can't believe you Tasha. You would actually believe that Alice killed Jenny. You're disgusting."

Helena scoffed. She grabbed her purse, got up, and headed for the door.

"All that girl has ever done has stood by you and you say that? Awful."

She walked out.

"I think I'm just gonna take Luke to the park. You wanna come Kit?"

Max asked, trying to fix the awkwardness.

"Nah, I gotta stay here. But you have fun."

Kit handed Lucas back over to Max and watched them walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane pulled her Jeep into the driveway. She climbed out, taking a long, deep breath from her cigarette. She walked into the house she used to share with Jenny. She took off her shoes by the door and threw her jacket on the floor. Shane spoke to herself as she did it.

"They have no fucking right to talk about her."

She huffed, pulling a beer out of the fridge. Her head and her heart hurt. She threw herself down on the couch, opening her beer and turning on the tv. She flipped through channels, sipping her beer.

"Shane."

A voice whispered. She jumped, looking around for someone else.

"Wh-who's here? Max?"

She called.

"Oh Shane."

The voice said again, this time in her ear.

"Go away!"

She yelled.

"Have you already forgotten about me?"

It said in her ear. The voice was familiar. Calm and soft. Gentle and sweet. She knew who it was.

"Please..."

Shane started crying. The voice floated near her.

_"Shane I loved you."_

"I loved you too."

"You let me die."

"No...no. I didn't."

Shane cried harder.

"You let her kill me."

"No! No! Please I didn't! I didn't...I didn't know."

Shane fell to her knees, dropping the bottle of beer.

"It wasn't your fault baby. I love you."

The voice whispered before disappearing.

"Get out of my head! Get out! Get out!"

Shane screamed, slamming her hands against her forehead. She picked up the bottle of beer and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall.

"Shane?"

Max asked as he walked in the door.

"Are you okay?"

Shane looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I came back to get Luke's stroller."

He said.

"Yeah...yeah I' m fine."

She sniffled and stood up. Max helped her up.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to talk?"

He asked. Shane shook her head.

"Have fun with Luke."

She said before disappearing into her room. Max watched her, holding Lucas in his arms.

"Man..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I dunno Luke...maybe it's just time we go back home. This place is just falling apart. Shane's freaking out, Tina and Bette are leaving, Alice is in prison, Helena and Tasha are fighting, and Kit's proably gonna slip back into drinking. Do you think maybe we should just go back home to your aunts and your grandpa? Or maybe just start out somewhere else?"

Max asked as he sat on a park bench, holding a rattle overnLuke's stroller. Lucas replied with a giggle. He had Max's eyes and hair, but Mark's skin tone. It was a bit hard raising the baby alone. But he was only a couple weeks old so far. He was born the day of Alice's trial. The trial was a few days after Jenny's death, they preserved the body to get the most evidence possible. The funeral would be tomorrow, two days after Alice's trial. Then the next day after the funeral, Bette and Tina would be headed to New York.

"You wanna go live in Florida? Where it's nice and warm?"

Max asked. Lucas replied with a yawn and a whine.

"Yeah. We'll go there. Don't worry buddy."

"Max?"

A man's voice said above him.

"Mark?"

Max looked up to see the father of his child who had left him when after a freak twist of testosterone and semen had gotten Max pregnant.

"Hey.."

Mark said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was running. What are you doing here?"

"It's the park. I was taking Lucas for a walk but we were just about to leave."

Max stood up.

"Lucas?"

Mark asked, looking at Max's stomach, seeing that he was no longer pregnant.

"Yeah...I named him Lucas Maxwell."

"Can...can I see him?"

Mark took a step forward.

"If you wanted to see him, you should've been there the day I gave birth to him."

Max snapped, grabbing the handle bars of the stroller.

"Please..."

Mark said, his eyes beginning to glitter.

"Leaving you was...a big mistake Max. I just... I-I wasn't ready to be a dad. I'm gay. I'm not supposed to get girls pregnant. It just freaked me out-"

"You think it didn't freak me out? I'm supposed to be a man. Don't talk to me about being freaked out until you go into the doctor to have your surgery only to find out that you're fucking pregnant Mark."

"I know. I know."

Mark wiped sweat off his forehead.

"I want to start seeing you again."

He said. Max shook his head.

"No."

"Please Max. I will never hurt you ever again. Not like that..."

He begged, his hand touching Max's.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Unlike you, I didn't change my number. So call me I guess."

He huffed, pushed the the stroller forward and walked back down the park path. Mark watched Max and his child, disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, wake up. We gotta go get breakfast."

Quinn shook Alice's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast. You know, what you eat in the morning."

Quinn said in a sassy tone. How was she this sassy, this early in the morning?

"Oh. Okay. What are we eating?"

"I don't know, that's why you go look."

She shook her head and walked out of their cell. Alice sat up, rubbing her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was tangled and ratty from sleeping on it. She almost got up to walk to her small apartment bathroom only to realize that she wasnt in her apartment. Her home was far away. All the way back in Los Angeles while she was stuck here in the San Diego Women's Prison. It immediatly set depression into her heart. She already missed her friends. Plus she missed Tasha horribly. She just hoped they missed her as much as she missed them. Even worse was that today was the day of Jenny's funeral. She'd be missing it. Even though Jenny was a bad person...she still loved her. She wanted to cry, just thinking about finding her in that pool. Jenny didn't deserve death.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Stevie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast. It's biscuits and gravy today."

Stevie said, smiling. Her teeth were horrifying. Alice nodded and stood up, following Stevie down the hall.

"So is the food here good?"

Alice asked.

"You ever eaten roadkill?"

"No."

"Okay well imagine eating a dead armadillo with barbeque sauce on it, and then imagine it's got dirt all over it. It'll still taste better than the food here."

Stevie said. Alice made a sick face. They got in line behind the other inmates. Most of them were very small and scrawny, others were large and butch. Quinn was one of the butch ones while Stevie was a member of the scrawny group with Alice. The lunch ladies, also inmates, plopped the food onto her plastic tray and waited on her to pass on, grabbing a paper cup half full of water. Most of the tables were full, filled with people who clicked together and seemed to be friends from the way they talked. The cafeteria hummed loudly with voices and laughing. It was surprisingly upbeat for a prison.

"Come sit with us."

Stevie said, taking Alice by the wrist and leading her to a table where Quinn and a few other girls were sitting.

"Figure out what breakfast was?"

Quinn asked, eating a spoonful of gray, gooey gravy.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did."

Alice said taking of spoonful of biscuits and gravy into her mouth. She started to gag the second she tasted it.

"Uh-uh! Swallow!"

Stevie locked her hand over Alice's mouth. Alice fought against Stevie, who was surprisingly strong.

"Swallow."

Quinn said, spooning more into her own mouth. Alice swallowed slowly. Stevie let go, Alice immediately drank her cup of water.

"That's awful!"

She coughed. The entire table nodded. Stevie shrugged.

"Yep. It's disgusting. But the way to get past it is to eat it by using the very back of your tongue. Just swallow and move on."

"Sounds like my senior year!"

A woman from another table yelled, making the entire cafeteria erupt into laughter, including Alice.

"God this food is so gross. It tastes like glue."

"Yep."

Quinn nodded.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Um excuse me."

Someone next to Alice said, a woman sitting at the table beside them.

"Are you Alice Piazecki? From The Talk?"

She asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm a big fan. I love how you stood up for gay rights. Those other ladies were bitches."

The woman smiled. Alice chuckled.

"I'm Mya."

"Nice to meet you Mya."

Alice smiled at the large woman who was definitely part of the butch category of inmates.

"And Alice, you get in any trouble around here, come to us. We'll help ya. I'm sure Quinn here will too."

She winked and went back to her breakfast. Alice turned back to her table.

"Looks like you're a little famous."

Stevie laughed.

"No. I was just on TV for a little while but I got fired because I read this letter from a gay girl talking about how her gay brother got shot for writing a love letter to another boy on said I was depressing and fired me the next week."

She sighed.

"That's fucking ridiculous."

Quinn scoffed.

"Shoulda burned that damn studio to the ground."

"Then I would've been here even sooner."

"Exactly."

Quinn said before picking up her tray and taking it to the bin. Alice blushed a little from Quinn's comment.

"Come on, we can go to the library if you want."

Stevie smiled. Now that Alice looked at her, Stevie's smile was sweet.


End file.
